Naruto: 3 days of Punishment
by TaxiCabtoNowhereland
Summary: Kakashi has the nerve to leave Iruka outside feeling hot and bothered and Iruka wants revenge. Just how far is he going to go? What has Kakashi gotten himself into? (KINKY! Uke-Kakashi, Seme-Iruka) (Jesus, i'm bad at summaries, just read the damn thing)
1. Prologue: And so it begins

**Author Notes: **I'm not sorry for writing this. I actually wrote this as a challenge for a friend and hated every minute of it. But now that I've written them, this pairing kinda grew on me. I hope you enjoy it

**Warning: **contains SNU SNU so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. A lot of kinks! A lot! Where do i begin. Maid uniforms, bondage, fingering, shadow clones, blowjobs, handjobs, spanking, slave and master...i think thats the majority of it.

**Characters Involved: **Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or these two adorable guys!

* * *

Iruka tossed off his jacket rubbing his shoulders. Looking around the abandoned training ground, he shivered. With the cool stilling breeze and the sounds of wildlife everpresent, the desolate fields made him nervous. Years of being a shinobi taught him that a still night was an uneasy night. "Ready?" Kakashi's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Iruka sighed. What was he thinking? They were home and on leave. After their last missions, they'd finally gotten their days off. They usually didn't get to spend time together and he'd been hoping for a weekend of movies and maybe cuddling but here they were, training. He nodded to Kakashi extending one arm over the other. At least they were together.

Kakashi watched him, leaned against a shaded tree. His eyes followed Iruka's crisp white shirt as it crinkled and caved with every stretch. Dimples gracing Iruka's lower back lay exposed to Kakashi's leering. Kakashi resisted the urge to touch the creamy brown skin.

Tightening his hairband, Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see?"

Kakashi looked up. He must have drifted off because now Iruka only inches from his face. Iruka smiled a bit, the scar branching over his nose crinkled as he grinned. "Pay attention." he said, flicking the end of Kakashi's covered nose.

Kakashi was glad the mask covering his face shielded his heated cheeks. "Of course." he said, continuing to look over Iruka as he turned back. He craned his neck to get a better look. "You look good coming, and going."

Iruka's nose wrinkled. "Lecherous." he mumbled pulling on his uniform. Pocketing several kunais, he turned back to Kakashi. "Standard rules right?"

Kakashi looked around. "Actually," he smiled underneath his mask. "I have an idea." Even with the mask in place, Iruka could see the grin underneath it. He knew that grin. "What do you suggest."

"The victor gets to punish the loser."

Iruka snorted. Looking over Kakashi, he tensed. "You're serious?"

"Deadly." Kakashi said with a smirk.

Iruka twirled a kunai between his fingers. "I don't think that's a good idea if you're involved." he said.

"Come on," Kakashi said. "If you're so sure you'll win, why not humor me?" Iruka could hear the smirk in his voice.

Looking around, the dark haired man snorted. "Fine," he gripped his kunai harder. "But if i win, you'll be doing the dishes for the next week." Just the thought of Kakashi trying to avoid touching wet food was laughable.

Kakashi chuckled. "I don't think so. You know how pruny my hands get."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "You'd better not lose then."

Kakashi looked him over for a long second before, as if woken from a dream, he nodded. He looked into his bag pulling out a single kunai.

"Only one?"

Kakashi snickered to himself. "I only need one."

"Cocky bastard."

"You still love me." Kakashi said, readying himself.

"Just because i love you doesn't mean i'll go easy on you." Iruka said, mirroring Kakashi's stance.

Kakashi waited for Iruka to strike first. "Likewise."

They stood still together slowly fading their breath until only the sounds of the summer breeze through the tree branches held a presence. The fight came suddenly. Iruka attacked first, coming down hard against Kakashi's head. Kakashi braced himself. Iruka jumped back. Pulling a shurigan, Iruka tossed it at Kakashi's chest. Kakashi deflected them. He charging forward. He kicked out missing Iruka's head by less than a centimeter. Iruka kicked out. His foot came into contact with Kakashi's back and forcing him to stagger forward.

Kakashi hopped out of the way of another kunai, Speeding forward, he disappeared mid-step. Iruka waited, listening closely. He waited for something, any sound. Dropping low, he narrowly avoided a swipe to his head with Kakashi's kunai. "I think you cut my hair!" Iruka barked.

Kakashi laughed flipping forward to kick Iruka in the chest. He went flying. "I think your hair is the least of your worries." he said.

Iruka bashed into a nearby tree. Dazed but still fighting, He shook under the force of their kunais clashing. He pushed Kakashi back. With a final kick, he sent Kakashi soaring into a nearby tree.

Both panting, kakashi wiggled around in the tree trying to regain his balance. Kakashi shook the tree leaves from his hair. He looked down at Iruka. "You didn't need to kick so hard." he said.

Iruka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Since when are you a baby?" Iruka said back. 'And since when is he so easy to beat?' Iruka thought. His eyes widened and he turned, kunai ready to strike. The kunai poised across his throat stopped him. Iruka glared at Kakashi. "That cheating." he grumbled aware of the clone poising the kunai against his throat.

Kakashi tsked. "All is fair in love and war." he said.

"Fine," Iruka grumbled. "What do you want me to do? Wash your uniforms? Oh wiat, i already do that. Get you new porn books?"

Kakashi hopped down from the tree rounding the clone holding the blade to Iruka's throat. "No, i have a better idea." he nodded to his clone and it moved the blade from Iruka's throat. the clone wrapping his arms around Iruka's forearms holding him in place.

Iruka struggled against the hold. His eyes followed Kakashi's hands as he came closer. "K-Kakashi." he said, struggling harder. he knew that look. it was worse than the grin. That was the dreaded 'You're royally screwed if you didn't do anything soon.' look.

Kakashi hummed in response. Looking up, he smiled a bit. "Stop talking." he said, pulling down his mask and gripping the front of Iruka's shirt. Pulling him forward, he crushed their lips together.

Iruka relaxed against him. He looked around. They were in a public place! What if someone walked by?! What if one of the kids walked by?! Kakashi traced his tongue over Iruka's lips and the other gave way almost immediately out of habit. Iruka felt his mind muddle as he tried to remember the argument he'd been debating a second ago. Kakashi gripped the back of his head crushing their lips further as his tongue tangled with Iruka's. He bit harshly on Iruka's lip, lapping the blood that gave way from the wound. Iruka moaned tasting the inside of Kakashi's mouth.

The sound of a belt unbuckling snapped Iruka back to reality. He pulled away, ignoring the trail of saliva still connecting them. "S-Stop." he managed. Kakashi nipped and sucked down his neck leaving purpling bruises in his wake. "Were in public." Iruka tried to reason.

Kakashi nipped a little harder, drawing a groan from Iruka. "I know." he said, gently kissing the bite in apology. "Exciting, right?"

Iruka opened his mouth to protest. Kakashi crushed their lips together again briefly. Shimmying down Iruka's pants, The other shivered as the cold air hit his exposed skin. Kakashi cupped him through his boxers. running his fingers over the material, the dark grey fabric darkened, soaked with precum. "Wow," he said giving him an experimental squeeze. "Someone's excited." Iruka groaned, sagging completely as Kakashi stroked him through his boxers. He bucked instinctually into the hand searching for more friction and Kakashi smiled. "Does it feel good?" he asked.

Iruka glared at him and Kakashi pecked his lips. "Don't make that face." he said reaching into Iruka's boxers. He pulled his boxers down the rest of the way stroking the thickness.

Iruka couldn't control the thick red blush creeping over his skin as he moaned. he bucked as Kakashi stroked him harder. They shouldn't be doing this. But the excitement was killing him. The feeling that any moment they could be caught surged through his body. Clone gone, Iruka leaned against the tree for support. He slid down the trunk when his legs could no longer hold him up. "Harder." Iruka said. Kakashi obliged increasing his speed. Iruka gasped, heat curling in his stomach.

Kakashi looked him over. The glazed over eyes, The soft pants heating his skin. He knew Iruka's release was coming fast. Pulling away, Kakashi stood tall over Iruka's form. He smiled lifting his mask and turned away from the dark haired man to pick up his stray kunai. "See you back home. I'll cook dinner." he said and left the poor hot and bothered man alone and horny.

Iruka stared at his retreating figure, shocked. Slipping his arousal back into his pants, he hurried after the evil white haired shinobi. He was going to make him pay for that.

* * *

Ooh...Kakashi's done it now. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	2. Day 1: Lace and Garters

"I'm Home!" Kakashi yelled. Kicking off his shoes, he walked into the quiet house. Kakashi looked into the living room. Funny, he should have seen Iruka asleep on the couch or grading papers or hear the sounds of cooking from the kitchen. Creeping up the stairs, Kakashi checked every room he passed. He wouldn't put it past Iruka to try and scare the crap out of him.

Stopping outside their room, Kakashi stared at the door listening hard for any possible sounds. A soft creak answered him along with the sounds of their bed springs. Kakashi opened the door quickly. "Iruka, what are you-?"

Iruka turned to him. A warm smile stretched out over his face. "Welcome home Kakashi." he said.

Kakashi was a bit preoccupied. trying to whip away his nosebleed, he gestured toward Iruka's waist. "W-What is that?"

Iruka stood in a pair of white lace panties similar laced garters and stockings hugging his smooth brown legs. Sitting back down, Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Got a problem?"

Kakashi shook his head furiously. He stepped forward reaching out to touch Iruka. A long black riding crop whacked his hand. Kakashi winced, rubbing his injured hand. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

Iruka smiled again twirling the riding crop between his fingers. "Found it." he said.

Kakashi stood staring at the dark haired man in nothing but white lace panties and garters. "Can i touch you?" he asked. He really needed to do something. This was an exact scene from the latest Icha Icha book and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to have his fun.

Iruka leaned back on the bed. "I've got a better idea." he said. lightly, pressing the riding crop into Kakashi's chest he smirked. "Strip."

Kakashi blinked, but did as he was told, stripping down to his boxers. He was awarded a hard slap of the riding crop. "I told you to strip." Iruka grabbed the drawstring of his boxers. "that means this too."

Kakashi nodded stripping completely. Iruka stared at him, never saying a word. Suddenly feeling self conscious, Kakashi fidgeted under Iruka's gaze.

"Did i tell you to move yet?" Iruka said and Kakashi stilled. Iruka sighed, standing up. Stepping behind Kakashi, Iruka slipped a thick leather collar around his neck. Kakashi looked down at the tag. It was similar to a dog tag, his name written on the front of it. Iruka whacked the back of Kakashi's knee with the riding crop forcing his knee to bend forward. "here's how it's going to go." He pushed Kakashi down the rest of the way forcing him to kneel, the riding crop slide underneath his chin. Iruka forced Kakashi's head up to met his gaze. "I give an order, you listen. I'm sure they have this kind of thing in your books, right."

Kakashi looked away, embarrassed.

" ." Iruka said, tapping the riding crop against his head lightly - like a warning. Kakashi nodded. "Good boy." Iruka said. He walked back to the bed, sitting down. Iruka hooked a finger toward him. "Come here." he said. kakashi walked toward him, careful with every step.

Iruka prodded his arousal with the tip of his riding crop. "You really are into this." he said with a chuckle. "back on your knees." he ordered. Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He looked up coyly at Iruka as he waited for further instruction. "So obedient." he said, mostly to himself. Iruka rubbed a foot against Kakashi's member. "and so hard." gripping kakashi's hair he positioned him in front of his own neglected member. "Suck." he said simply.

Kakashi nodded. Pulling back the lace, Iruka's member sprung up beads of precum dotting the swollen red head. taking the member in head, Kakashi stroke him harshly receiving a grunt from the man above him. He traced a long vein with his tongue stroke harder. curling his tongue over the member, Kakashi couldn't control his actions anymore. blowing softly over the now wet tip, he loved the moans he was getting from above. He took him in completely, the head beating against the back of his throat. Iruka moaned as the warmth enveloped him. He bucked upward, feeling the back of Kakashi's throat and listening to him gag.

Kakashi began to bob his his head. Iruka pushed him deeper. "Someone's eager. Who knew you'd take the role of a slave so easily." Kakashi continued to suck in response, humming around the member and sending a shockwave through Iruka's form.

Kakashi loved it. The abuse, the domination, he loved every moment of it. the thick hard member was heated against his tongue and soft moans pooling out from above him only egged him on to please. He couldn't help himself as his fingers drapped downward, careful to miss his own arousal and curl around his own entrance. He pushed inside, groaning further and sending more shockwaves through them both. Fingerfuckign himself, he went in time with his sucking a constant moan drawn from his lips and edging through Iruka's member.

Iruka's hands locked into Kakashi's hair as he began to thrust back into his mouth. Iruka panted, looking down below the bed frame. Kakashi's own neglected member twitched as he sucked. Iruka noticed the fingerfucking and another wave of arousal branches through him. Feeling his end coming near, Iruka looked over to Kakashi. "Harder." he said. Kakashi sucked harshly on him, knocking the next order from Iruka's throat. He grunted watching Kakashi below him suck on his member and finger himself in time with every thrust into his mouth. Iruka couldn't take anymore.

He came into Kakashi's mouth, careful to hold his head down as he did. Kakashi had no choice but to swallow what was given to him. He pulled away panting and Iruka stood. Pulling up his panties, he lifted Kakashi's head. "I'm going to go make dinner." he said with a smile before setting the riding crop into the drawer. "You can finish yourself off though." he said. "But no toys or there will be punishment, Understand." Kakashi nodded eagerly.

Iruka smiled kissing the red swollen lips below him before leaving the room. Kakashi listened for the sounds of cooking below him and sighed as the sink water turned on. slipping onto the bed, Kakashi finished himself off only thinking of Iruka.


	3. Day 2

Kakashi sighed sinking into the warm bath water. Ever since he'd given Iruka his "punishment" at the train ground, he hadn't had a moment's rest. One minute he'd be on the couch the next Iruka would come in in a skirt or heels or nothing and he'd be on his knees again. Kakashi rubbed his sore knees. His mind wandered to their last time in the bedroom. His "master" had been kind enough to finger him to completion and then left him to his own devices for an hour. But that had been this morning. He'd seen Iruka twice today and the man hadn't done anything past their usual morning kiss. Kakashi shivered thinking about their time in the bedroom. The feeling of Iruka's fingers inside him, the attention he'd been craving.

His hands wandered to his hardened member and he stroked him as he tried to keep his moans to a minimum.

"Having fun?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi jumped. When had he gotten inside?

Iruka smiled, coming toward him. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, waiting. He frowned. "Did I tell you to stop?" He said.

Kakashi's hand immediately latched back onto his member. He began to stroke, soft pants filling the room. "Iruka..." Kakashi moaned. His stroke became frantic as he reached his end.

Iruka smiled to himself as he stopped him. "I never said you could cum did I?"

Kakashi whined in response.

The dark haired shinobi kissed his forehead. Looking over to the towel and new pair of clothes on the table by the sink he smiled. "I'll be taking this." He said, taking the clothes and replacing them with something else. Something frilly. Kakashi eyed it warily. "Come upstairs when you're done." Iruka said, it didn't sound like a request. Kakashi nodded and Iruka closed the door behind him. Pulling himself from the water, Kakashi looked over the clothing Iruka has left him. He cursed himself but changed regardless.

(-)

Iruka barely looked up from his book as the A knock on their bedroom door shattered the peaceful silence. "Come in." He said.

The door opened and Kakashi stepped inside. In nothing but a maid's uniform. Iruka looked up from his book. "It looks good on you." He said. "I'm glad I picked the black lace. Looked better against your skin." He hooked a finger and Kakashi stepped forward. "Lift the skirt." He ordered.

Kakashi couldn't fight off the blush creeping over his cheeks as he did as he was told.

Iruka watched his lift the skirt to show his painfully hard member. "Aw, no panties?" Iruka asked running a finger over the smooth heated skin.

Kakashi moaned. "You didn't leave any." He managed to mumble.

Iruka smirked, sinking onto the bed. He pulled Kakashi closer by the bottom hem of his dress. "Undress me."

Kakashi nodded. Getting down on his knees, he began to unbutton Iruka's shirt. Pulling the shirt free, He shrugged it off of Iruka's shoulders. Iruka smiled at him at his undressed him, combing a hand through his snowy locks. Kakashi tossed the shirt to the end of the bed. He grabbed his belt and undid the binding. Pulling the belt open, he brought down the jeans and black boxers with it in one pull. Kakashi took him into his mouth giving a hard suck before Iruka pulled him away.

"Did I tell you to suck?" He asked. Kakashi waited for instructions and Iruka looked down "finger yourself." He said.

Kakashi followed his gaze. "I-"

"Are you disobeying a direct order?"

Kakashi shook his head bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck. He looked down at Iruka's leaking member and Iruka raised an eyebrow. A smirk broke out over his face. "You want to suck me off as you finger fuck yours?lf." Kakashi nodded slowly, still sucking his fingers. Iruka lifted Kakashi's head. "how could I deny a face like that?" He said pulling Kakashi's fingers from his mouth. Kakashi nodded pressing into himself. He groaned thrusting his finger further into himself as he reached for Iruka's member. He took it eagerly humming around the sensitive organ. Iruka moaned, taking a fistful of Kakashi's hair. He thrust into Kakashi's mouth as he fingered himself wide.

"That's enough." Iruka grunted. Kakashi looked up confused, still fingering in himself. "Get up." Iruka said and he obeyed. Turning him, Iruka pulled his arms behind his back. A pair of chakra bonds held his arms in place. Kakashi's eyes widened as the bonds clasped down."What are you-" Iruka leaned him over his knees. Kakashi gasped as a hard slap stung his bottom. "No speaking."

Kakashi opened his mouth again only to cry out as another hard slap came down on his rear. Iruka spanked each cheek twice loving how the once pale skin turn an angry red.

Kakashi bit his lip. "Are you going to listen now?" Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded. "Good." Iruka smiled turning him over to sit in his lap. His member prodded against Kakashi's backside and Kakashi moaned pushing back against it.

Iruka chuckled. "What is it?" he said with a smile.

"Please!" Kakashi begged. he couldn't take much more of this.

"Please what." Iruka bit into Kakashi's skin the white man rocking against him. "You have to be more specific."

"Please fuck me!" He all but screamed.

Iruka snapped inside him and Kakashi did screamed. He waited for the other to adjust and Kakashi struggled against the chakra bonds. "Please..." he said, rolling his hips.

Iruka pulled out until only the head remained inside and snapped back into place. Kakashi screamed out tossing his head back. "Iruka!" He said, meeting each thrusts.

Iruka pulled him upward the rest of his member sinking into him. Kakashi screamed out again as Iruka thrusted against something his fingers couldn't reach. "Do that again! Please!"

Iruka angled his hips hitting it dead on over and over again. Kakashi couldn't control the moans streaming from him. He didnt care if the neighbors heard him. All he cared about was the heat enveloped in his stomach.

Iruka reached into a drawer across from them pulling out a single small band. He clasped it around Kakashi's member and he whined in response. "You're not allowed to cum until I say you can." He said, pulled a handful of Kakashi's hair as he thrust into him.

Kakashi gasped as they switched positions, Iruka now leaning over him. He leaned up pressing their lips together and held himself there. Iruka pushed into him, directly slamming against the small bundle of nerves. He stroked Kakashi's clasped member and the white haired man gasped, rocking into the feeling. He was so close and from the frantic thrusts into him so was Iruka. He pulled awy from Iruka's lips. "Please," he panted.

"Please what," Iruka grunted, opening the front of his uniform. He rolled his tongue over his hardened nipples. "You'll have to be specific." He bit down and Kakashi's back snapped upward.

"Please let me cum." damn his dignity, Kakashi didn't care anymore. Iruka continued to swirl his tongue over the abused bud as he unclasped the cock ring stroking him. Kakashi came hard, cum coating his maid uniform and Iruka's bare chest. Iruka buried himself into him filling him with his seed. He panted holding him in place as he rocked his hips.

Kakashi groaned feeling the hot thick cum enter him. He came again as Iruka continued stroking him.

Iruka panted slowly taking the chakra bonds off. He fell against Kakashi's chest kissing his way up his firm body to his lips. Iruka pulled out and Kakashi missed the warmth he'd created.

Kakashi leaned against Iruka's chest swirling circles into his skin. They sat in orgasmic bliss and Iruka waited until Kakashi's breathing evened out before pulling himself out of bed. He had some things to prepare for before Kakashi woke up.

* * *

Final day is on the way!


	4. Day 3: No sleep for the weary

Kakashi sighed, pleasure pulling him from the world of dreams. He groaned, feeling a familiar warmth tugging at his lower regions. Opening an eye, Kakashi turned his head to see Iruka smirking at him.

"Morning." He said leaving a gentle sleepy kiss on Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi leaned forward, deepening the soft kiss. He hummed in reply against Iruka's soft lips and let his head fall back against the pillow.

Iruka smiled at his still half asleep partner. He ran kisses up his pale smooth chest before pausing to run his tongue over the hardening nipples.

Kakashi shivered. he wasn't going back to bed anytime soon.

Iruka raked his nails gently over Kakashi's forearms. Nipping and biting at his chest, Iruka admired the purpling hickies he in his wake.

Kakashi mumbled a bit to himself, the soft gentle touches kept him just on the edge of sleep. It wasn't fair. Kakashi let a small whine escape his throat.

Iruka looked at Kakashi's half opened eyes. He was barely awake. Iruka didn't like that. He couldn't have him falling asleep on him now. Bring Kakashi's arms above his head, he pulled Kakashi into a much more demanding kiss which Kakashi returned. He smiled at the other's eagerness despite his fatigue. Kakashi wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon if he had any say in the matter. With a click, Iruka snapped a pair of chakra bonds around Kakashi's wrists.

Kakashi stiffened, eyes snapping open. He testing the bonds around his wrists. Yep, those weren't coming off anytime soon. "Iruka, what are you-"

Iruka pressed their lips together cutting off his protests. "Shhhhh." He said, kissing the sides of Kakashi's face gently. "No talking." He smiled at him. "Today is the last day of your punishment."

With a puff of smoke, a second and third Iruka appeared beside the sides of the bed each naked. Iruka smiled down at Kakashi and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away. He turned to the second Iruka letting his clone grab his arms and roughly push him back against the bed. Kakashi watched the entire scene from the sidelines as Iruka groaned, his doppelganger attacked his body in harsh kisses and heavy petting.

Iruka looked over to Kakashi as the third Iruka slid onto the bed. He crawled over to Kakashi sliding over his legs. Kakashi's eyes darted to the doppelganger on top of him as his tongue laid a path over his alabaster skin. The doppelganger smiled. "Someone's excited." it said, rubbing Kakashi's hardness.

Kakashi bucked into his hand. He looked over to Iruka now on top of the doppelganger. He could feel the annoyance coursing through him. Watching the doppelganger kiss and play with Iruka, he pulled against the bonds holding him. He couldn't help the jealousy bubbling in his vein. To make matters worse, Iruka hadn't taken his eyes off him.

The clone melted under Iruka as he reached between the two of them stroking them in one swift motion. The clone bucked into his hand as he reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Kakashi snapped against the bonds. The third Iruka blinked at him. "possessive aren't we?" He mumbled sinking lower. He ran a finger from Kakashi's base to the red swollen head. "But you like it nonetheless." he watched the third Iruka as he made ran his tongue over the same path. His tongue swirled around the head and Kakashi struggled not to move. The third Iruka smiled at him clasping a cockring around the base of his member. Kakashi groaned as the third Iruka stroked him. He turned Kakashi's head. "Enjoy the show."

Kakashi tried to turn away but he couldn't help himself. His cock twitched with every moan from Iruka's lips. The clone moaned under Iruka as his fingers circled the ring of muscles beneath him. Iruka stretched the clone feeling for his sweet spot. He bucked under him cursing and Iruka smiled. Covering his own neglected member in lube, he positioned himself and snapped inside of his clone.

The third Iruka squirmed in his place on the sheets. He looked over to Kakashi before pulling him closer. Kakashi saw his hardness twitch as he pulled him down to his waist. "Open." The clone said and Kakashi complied. The taste of precum coated the insides of his throat as he choked. He looked over to Iruka as the bed shook brutality.  
Iruka held his clone down, drilling into him. "Please! Harder!" his clone cried. "God, it feels so good."

The third Iruka slammed harder into Kakashi's mouth watching the two. "God, i can't take this." He said. He pulled himself from Kakashi's throat as he turned him over, turning the chakra bonds. Holding him in place, cold lube pressed against Kakashi's entrance. A single finger entered him and Kakashi all but collapsed. His cock rubbed against the sheets thick precum flowing steadily to coat them as he thrusted back against the finger. The third Iruka coated himself as he added a second finger and a third curling them inside Kakashi. He pulled out replacing his fingers with his member and snapped inside as well.

The room filled with the sounds of unkempt moans and skin against skin. Kakashi dug his fingers into the headboard as the clone beat into him. He pulled Kakashi around turning the clasps of his chakra bonds. Kakashi locked his legs around the clone's waist as his head tipped back in ecstasy.

He looked over to Iruka to find him already staring at him. Iruka groaned, he was so close. he snapped into his clone again to spill his seed inside him. He fell back against the bed and his clone looked over to the other two against the headboard. He crawled over whispering something into the third Iruka's ear. He nodded and the second Iruka crawled under Kakashi. The third Iruka lowered him just enough to lay him against the second's chest. Iruka looked up. His cock twitch almost painfully when he realized what they were doing. The second covered his member thickly and edged himself to Kakashi's entrance. Kakashi looked back panting harshly as the second pushed in as well. His back rose off the second's chest as they began to move inside of him.

Iruka came over turning Kakashi's head towards his again hardened cock. Kakashi opened his mouth eagerly to the other and moaned around the hardness as it pressed against the back of his throat. He couldn't control himself anymore. He thrust back against the assaulting members inside him loving the thickness in both his ass and his mouth.  
The third clone snapped inside Kakashi one final time before cumming as deeply into him as he could. He panted against Kakashi's chest as the second finished as well. They looked over to Iruka and he nodded. Disappearing with a puff of smoke, Kakashi felting empty. Iruka pulled out of his mouth to snapping into him and buried himself inside Kakashi as he came. He fell back before unclasping Kakashi's chakra bonds. Kakashi crashed into a crumbled heap beside him, beyond tired.

Iruka chuckled at the overly exhausted white haired man. He closed his eyes. "Iruka." Iruka opened his eyes to the whimper. "Please." He noticed the cock ring still around the base of his member. "Please." Iruka gave pity on him stroking the thick alabaster member before unclasping him. Kakashi came almost immediately screaming Iruka's name as he stroked him.

"God…" Kakashi moaned falling back. He looking over at Iruka. Leaning over, he curled into him.

Iruka pulled him closer. "Don't leave me like that again, okay?"

Kakashi looked up at him. "Are you kidding me?" He said. "I'm going to leave you hot and bothered every chance i get now."

Iruka rolled his eyes as Kakashi curled against his chest. He kissed the top of his problematic lover's head. Some people just never learn.

* * *

Well, another story done. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
